Super Cool Concert People
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: [Major Academy spoilers] Jake and his friends sneak Rose away from the Huntsman to a Hannah Montana concert. Will the Huntsman catch her? Hannah MontanaADJL crossover.
1. Look Out, NYC Here Comes Hannah Montana!

**Ok, this is my first Hannah Montana fanfic, but she probably won't be in the story as much as the ADJL characters. Come on! Like we all haven't tried live-action/cartoon crossovers! Give this a chance, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL or Hannah Montana. They both belong to Disney Channel.**

**Authors Note: In addition to the main characters in ADJL, I'm adding 3 fan characters.**

**Leah: You might recognize her from my fanfic "Supernatural" and "How I Spent My Summer Vacation". If not, she is a telekinetic, telepathic, and can heal any wound or sickness. If you HAVE read "Supernatural", I changed Leah's' story slightly. She and Rose are just friends instead of twins.**

**Cat: You might recognize from ADJLFanatics' story "Secrets to Hide". If not, she is a sonar dragon. In her human form, she has long brown hair, and various outfits. She gave me permission to use her, so if you wanna use her, ask ADJLFanatic.**

**Kellen (aka Kel or IronHand): Also from "Secrets to Hide". He is a metal human tight with the Huntsclan. He is also Cats' boyfriend.**

**Oh, this takes place after "The Academy", so, major spoilers if you haven't already seen it.**

Chapter 1: Look out NYC, Here Comes Hannah Montana!

Green fields whizzed by as the Hannah Montana tour bus passed through Pennsylvania on their way to New York City! Miley Stewart, a.k.a. Hannah Montana; her dad and one of her managers, Robbie Ray; and Miley/Hannahs' best friend Lily were all sitting around doing nothing. Well, scratch that, Robbie was driving, Miley was reading, and Lily was playing a game.

The concert in NYC wasn't just any concert. Seven lucky winners get free backstage passes, a dinner with Hannah Montana (plus a ride in her limo), and a chance to sing songs of their choice the last hour of the show!

"I wonder who the winners'll be." Miley wondered aloud.

Lily shrugged. "New Yorkers?"

"Well, you never know," Robbie called back from the driver's seat. "They could be aliens or ghosts." He laughed at his lame joke.

The girls just stared. "Getting a six month start on Halloween, Daddy?"

"What?" Robbie said defensively. "I was just tryin' to lighten up the mood!"

Miley patted her dad on the shoulder. "Just keep drivin' Dad."

She sat back and sighed. "Well, I know one thing."

"What?"

"The winners better not be clones of Amber and Ashley!"

Lily chuckled. "Amen to that!"

Trixie Carter walked excitedly to Lombardo's' Pizza. She was meeting her friends Jake, Rose, Spud, Cat, Leah, and Kel for lunch. She squealed as she sat down.

"Let me guess," Leah spoke before Trixie could say anything. "Kyle Wilkins asked you out again?"

Everyone giggled. Trixiwe rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She responded. "You know my cousin Lawanda? She's dating the stepson of the guy in charge of the lighting for the Hannah Montana Karaoke concert on Friday night!"

"Hannah Montana?"

Cat gasped excitedly. "OMIGOSH! I have all her CDs!"

"Yo, Trix, you got tix?" Jake asked eagerly.

"Not just any tickets!" Trixie pulled out seven backstage passes. "We are the winners of the 'Sing With Hannah Montana' contest!"

A few weeks ago, the seven friends entered a magazine contest. They had to write an essay on why they love music, and take a group picture of themselves. Rose did it for fun, but…she was a bit skeptical. The Huntsman was watching her closely, after all. Kellen was being watched as well, but not as much.

Trixie, Leah sand Cat screamed excitedly.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Wow!"

"I can't go."

That last response was from Rose. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?"

Rose sighed unhappily. "Kel and I have Huntsclan duties."

"She's right, guys." Added Kel. He sighed. "There's no way we'll be able to get out of this."

"But, you've _gotta_ come!"

"Yeah!"

"Guys, this concert is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Jake exclaimed. "Just…sne4ak away, or make up some excuse!"

Rose was about to respond, when her communicator beeped. She turned to Kel.

"We gotta go. Duty calls." She said bitterly.

"Aiight." Kel stood up. "Later, dudes!"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye, guys!"

Kel and Rose hailed a cab. The driver barely spoke English, so that allowed the two to talk freely.

"Look, Rose-"

"Kel, don't!" She interrupted. "I can't sneak away; I've had too many close calls!"

"And you've never gotten caught!" Kel added. "Come on! It's Hannah Montana! Back. Stage. Passes! When will we ever get to do that again? You need more fun in your life. You can't let the Huntsman control you all the time!"

Rose looked out the window for a while. _Maybe he's right._ She thought.

"I almost never do things for myself." Rose admitted.

"No you don't!" Agreed Kel.

"I deserve a night out!"

"Totally!"

"I'm so there!" She said excitedly and boldly.

"All right!" Kel clapped her shoulder.

Rose deflated. "One problem. How do I sneak away from the Huntsman?"

"Well, I'ma get a couple of our former Craphole Academy classmates to cover for us." Answered Kel.

"Yeah, you." Rose corrected. "I can't get away from the Huntsman too easily."

Kel thought for a minute. Then, putting on a fake concerned expression, Kel felt Roses' forehead. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Rose looked confused, and then she smiled. "Oh, you're good." She said.

"Thanks!"

They laughed. Phase one was complete. What could possibly go wrong?

**Well, what do you think so far? NO FLAMES, PLEASE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM is welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Get Ready For This

**I'm so so so so sorry, guys! I got a beta, and it took him a long tome to check on all the chaps. So here are chapters 2-6! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Katara- You'll find out in this chapter! ;)**

Chapter 2: Get Ready For this

Kel and Rose announced their good news the next day. Leah, Cat, and Trixie had already planned a shopping trip after school.

"All _right_!" Leah high-fived her friend. "We're going shopping for new concert outfits after school!"

"Awesome!"

"Rose, are you sure you wanna risk this?" Jake asked.

Rose smiled. "Yes, Jake. I can't have the Huntsman control my every waking moment. It's time to have fun!"

Jake shrugged and smiled. "Okay." He said. "By the way, one of Hannah's' managers called. We need to choose ten songs to sing at the concert."

"Cool!"

They started discussing what songs to sing as Kel and Rose planned their sneak-away. After school, Rose told the Huntsman she was going to a friend's house to study, then to Central Park to check out the mermaids' living area.

"Uh, Rose, there are no mermaids in Central Park." Jake said before she hung up.

"Well, there you go," Rose replied. "That's what I'll tell the Huntsman."

"Ohhhhh." Jake nodded in understanding.

While the girls were in SoHo, the boys went to the skate park.

"What about this?"

Cat was holding up a blue shirt covered in rhinestones, and black pants.

Leah studied it. "Hmmmm…it looks nice!"

Cat sighed, frustrated. "I'm looking for 'fabulous', not 'nice'!"

Leah chuckled to herself as her friend ran back to the clothes rack.

After two hours of shopping, the four friends chose their concert outfits. Rose got a pink sparkly halter top, black capris, black flip flops, silver hoop earrings, and silver bangles. Leah bought a black one-shoulder strap shirt with a satin trim, black pants, black kitten heeled sandals1, and to complete the outfit- a wide, silver sparkly sash. Cat finally decided on a bright blue tube top with a short sleeved white tulle shrug, white pants, and blue platform flip flops. Trixie chose a red oversized tunic shirt, black leggings, and red flip flops.

The girls stood in front of a mirror in the dressing room.

"Looking good, girls!" Trixie said. She and Cat squealed and went to change back into their clothes.

Leah looked at Rose, who looked skeptical and apprehensive. "Are you okay?" Leah asked, concerned.

Rose sighed. "What if the plan fails? What if I'm caught?"

"You won't get caught." Leah assured her. "The plan is flawless! Bed, window, Jake, limo, concert, after party, limo, Jake, window, bed. It's genius! The Huntsman will never know!"

"But what if those two guys covering for Kel squeal on us?"

"Didn't Kel threaten them with a dragon?" Leah asked, not giving up. "They're terrified of dragons!"

"I know."

Leah and Rose were quiet for a minute. They changed back into their regular clothes and headed to the cash register.

"Rose? Why are you in the Huntsclan?" Leah asked kindly.

Rose was slightly taken aback by the question. "I've been in it for as long as I can remember." She answered. "I thought it was my destiny to slay dragons and rid the world of magical creatures. When Jake revealed himself, it gave me a whole new perspective on things. That's when I decided to rebel."

"And wouldn't it be rebellious to sluff2 Huntsclan duties?"

"Heck, yeah!" She said.

1 Kitten heels are sandals with heels one inch tall or shorter.

2 Sluff is slang for skip out on


	3. Friday Night's All Right For Sneaking

Chapter 3: Friday Night's All Right For Sneaking

Rose was proud of herself. Kel had given her a fake sick potion (which he got from Jake, who got it from Fu)."It lasts only an hour, then it fades." Jake had told Kel. "She needs to take a sip every hour." On Friday morning, Rose put her plan into action. The Huntsman has her do training excersizes an hour before school. She woke up at 5:55, and took a sip.

Twenty minutes later, the Huntsman stormed into her room.

"Huntsgirl! You are fifteen minutes late!" He said angrily.

"Mom?" Rose groaned weakly.

"You are weak." The Huntsman realized.

Rose slowly sat up. "No. I-I'm sure I ca-" She broke into a coughing fit.

The Huntsman glared disappointedly at Rose. "Stay in bed." He ordered. "You're too weak to do anything." He left the room.

Rose sighed with relief and called Jake. "It worked!" Rose said as Jake answered the phone.

"Sweet!" He replied. "Pick you up at five?"

"You bet!"

At around one, Kel came into Roses' room bearing lunch, and the day's homework.

"Kel, what would I do without you?" Rose asked as she ate her sandwich.

He chuckled. "So what's the plan?"

"At four o'clock, I'm going to get ready." Rose explained. "At four forty-five, I'm going to make my bed so it looks like I'm sleeping. Then, when Jake arrives at my window, I'm going to sneak out on his back. I'm going to enjoy the night, Jake will fly me home, and we'll pretend this never happened! At least in front of the Huntsman."

"Nice! Remember Numbers Eighty-eight and Eighty-nine?" Kel asked, telling Rose his plan. "I'm paying them each fifty bucks to do my job. They're so retarded, it'll take all night to capture a fairy! I'll just tell the Huntsman I couldn't find any."

"Genius!" Rose commented.

"I know, right?"

They laughed. Phase two was complete.

Four o'clock. _Showtime!_ Rose jumped into the shower and got ready. She pulled her hair back into a bun, and brushed her teeth.

Meanwhile, at four forty-five, Kel was outside the penthouse in iron form waiting for the huntsboys. Sure enough, they soon arrived in a cab.

"You got the goods?" Asked Number Eighty-eight.

"Right here." Kel said as he held up two fifty dollar bills. "When you get the fairy, put it in the mailbox. I'll get it when I come back. And remember," He added. "If you squeal..." Kel made a 'you're dead' motion.

"Are you threatening us?" Asked Eighty-nine.

"I don't make threats." Replied Kel. "I make promises."

The huntsboys nodded and ran off. Kel ironed down. "Suckers." He muttered. "They won't be able to spend Monopoly money."

Kel ran to the limo parked outside the building next to the penthouse. Jake got out.

"She ready?" Jake asked.

Kel nodded. "On the left side of the penthouse, go to the third window across, and five levels up. That's Roses' room."

"Thanks, dude." Jake ran off.

"Don't mention it, buddy."

Jake flew up to Roses' window and knocked three times. Rose appeared and opened it.

"Ready to part-ay?" Jake asked. Rose nodded and sighed. She glanced at the door nervously as she was still afraid the Huntsman would find out. Jake gently took her hand.

"Rose, I promise you won't get caught." He insisted. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Okay." Rose smiled, and got on Jakes' back. They landed, and ran to the limo.

"Hello, you two, and welcome!" Hannah Montana greeted.

**WHOO! They are on their way! Tell me what you think! Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!**


	4. Hanging With Hannah

Chapter 4: Hanging With Hannah

"Thanks!" Jake and Rose said as they sat down.

The limo was a black stretch with seats facing each other in the front and back, seats along one side of the limo, and a bar and TV on the other side.

"Aw, man, this is hype!" Cat exclaimed, sitting on Kels' lap.

"For real!" Spud agreed.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it!" Said Hannah. "Okay, we're gonna eat at the Plaza Hotel, then we're going to my dressing room for a surprise."

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"What's the surprise?"

Hannah raised her eyebrow at Spud. "You wanna ruin the surprise?"

Spud nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

Everyone laughed.

After a delicious dinner, the eight of them headed to Hannah's' dressing room. It was a lot different than they imagined. Hannahs' dressing room was dimly lit with a dressing table, a stool, and a little bathroom/changing room.

"Hannah Montana's dressing room." Trixie said in we. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

"Okay!" Spud pinched Trixie.

"Ow! Spud!" She smacked Spud.

"What? You said to pinch you!"

"It's a figure of speech!"

Hannah turned to Jake. "Are they always like that?"

"Oh, yeah."

Lily (as Hannah's' best friend "Lola") came into the room.

"Hey, all!"

"Hey!" Hannah greeted. "Guys, this is my best friend Lola. Lola, these are the winners. Jake, Trixie, Leah, Spud, Cat, Kel, and Rose."

"Hi!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nice to meet ya!" said Lola shaking hands with everyone. "Did you show them the surprise, yet?" Lola asked Hannah.

"I was just about to, Lols." She replied. Hannah and Lola went to a box near her clothes rack and pulled out seven CDs. "You guys are the lucky new owners of my new CD!"

The girls- minus Hannah and Lola- screamed excitedly.

"Are you serious?"

Spud stared at his copy in awe. "I'll never let anyone touch you…"

Kel jokingly reached to touch Spuds' CD. Spud noticed and yanked the CD away.

"Hey! No touchy my CD!"

"Chill, dude, I was playing."

Hannah's' stage manager came in. "Miss Montana, you're on in fifteen." He left.

"All right, I'm going to warm up. Feel free to look around, okay?"

"Okay!"

"What's up, New York?" Came the voice of the announcer. "Get ready for the hottest music sensation of 2006, HANNAH MONTANA!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Hannah walked onstage. The concert had officially begun.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Leah: I think it went pretty well.**

**Jake: Yeah! Wish I kissed Hannah, though.**

**Rose: HEY! smacks Jake**

**Spud: facepalm Just review…**


	5. C'mon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ADJL, Hannah Montana, Teen magazine, or the song "C'mon". They belong to their respected companies. "C'mon" is from the Cheetah Girls Movie.**

Chapter 5: C'mon

"This is so cool!"

The seven winners stood on a platform on the back of the stage with Lola. Hannah finished singing. As usual, Hannah received a loud round of applause.

"Thank you, New York City!" She shouted into the mike. "Now, as many of you may know, Teen magazine had a contest. Seven lucky winners got backstage passes and a chance to sing ten songs of their choice." Hannah turned to the lighting guy. "Wyatt, let's shine the spotlight on those lucky winners, shall we?"

The audience cheered louder as Jake and his friends were in the spotlight. They smiled and waved.

Hannah was now holding an envelope. "All right, the singers will be chosen in no particular order, so," She opened the envelope. "Kel and Jake everybody!"

The crowd went wild as Jake and Kel moved to the middle of the stage and grabbed a couple of microphones.

**(A/N: Jake singing will be in italics, Kel singing will be in bold, and both singing will be in bold italics)**

_Hey yo Kel_  
Yeah  
_I don't think they're ready for this_  
Na na

_Hey yo, all I want is one beat  
One song, one rhyme, just one verse_  
With one line, **_one time_**  
_Cause I'm here to spread the word  
It ain't what you see, yo, it's what you heard_  
_So c'mon,_ **c'mon**, c'mon, **c'mon**   
_It don't matter who are just c'mon  
White, black, brown, Puerto Rican, or Haitian  
It don't matter who you are_, **_we one hip hop nation_**  
_So c'mon_, **c'mon**,_ c'mon_, **c'mon**  
_If you like it what we're saying, then c'mon  
We can turn the party out, make the people scream and shout  
And then my DJ's gonna do his thing  
_  
_Uh huh, yeah  
DJ cut & cut, cut em up  
Yeah, uh_

_C'mon_, **c'mon**, _c'mon_, **c'mon**  
_If you like it what we're doing, then c'mon  
We can turn the party out, make the people scream and shout_  
_And then my DJ's gonna do his thing_

_C'mon_, **c'mon**, _c'mon_, **c'mon**  
_If you like it what we're saying, then c'mon  
We can turn the party out, make the people scream and shout  
And then my DJ's gonna do his thing_

Uh, woo  
_Hey, yo Kel_  
**Yeah**  
_Man I told ya they wasn't ready for this_  
**Ah ha, ah ha, ah ha**  
_One love_ (**one love**)  
_Yo, yeah  
Real hip hop music_

The audience gave them a huge round of applause.

"You were great, Kel!" Cat shouted as Kel returned to the platform.

"Aw, thanks!" They giggled and kissed.

Okay, let's take a break and check on the Huntsboys!

**(A/N: I'm giving them names. Lol)**

"Yo, this is cake!" Carl, aka number 88 said.

He and Alex were walking through Central Park. There were no fairies to be seen yet.

"Heard that!" Exclaimed Alex. "First, I'ma sneak up on a fairy, then I'll grab it, then I'll put it in a jar!"

"Duuude!"

"Dude." They high fived.

"Now where did Ironhand say fairies are?"

**Poor souls. I don't know who to feel sorry for first. The Huntsboys or the fairy.**

**Oh, well! Don't forget to review! All flames will be thrown at Brad!**

**Brad: 0o NOOOO! THE BRADSTER'S TOO HIT TO BE FLAMED! fetal position**


	6. Unwritten

**Disc: I do not own "Unwritten". That song is property of Natasha Bedingfield.**

Chapter 6: Unwritten

"Leah Benson, everybody!" Hannah shouted.

Everyone cheered as Leah walked to the front of the stage wearing a headset. She started singing. Cat, Leah, and Rose were Leah's' backup dancers.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

The crowd cheered loudly when Leah finished. The girls smiled and waved as they headed back to the platform.

"Good job, girls!" Jake complimented.

Rose gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Leah added.

It was time to announce the next singer.

**Who will it be? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Sorry if this chapter was so short, but it's easier if I just keep it to one song a chapter. Read and review, please! **

**Brad: freaking out KEEP HER BACK! She'll flame me! Fire everywhere! sobs hysterically**


	7. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Ain't No Mountain High Enough". That song belongs to Marvin and Tammy.**

Chapter 7: Ain't No Mountain High Enough

"Ladies and gentlemen, Trixie and Spud!" Shouted Hannah into the microphone. The audience, of course, cheered.

"Are you sure you know the whole song, Spud?" Trixie asked Spud uncertainly.

"Totally!" Answered Spud as they walked to the center of the stage.

**(A/N: Spud will be singing in italics, Trixie will be singing regular, and both will be in bold)**

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry

**'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you**

Remember the day  
I set you free  
_I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how_

**'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you**

No wind, no rain

_Or winter cold_

_Can stop me baby_

_No, no, baby_

'Cause you are my goal

My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
_If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can_

**Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you**

Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough

As usual, the audience cheered.

"Thank you everybody!" Spud said into the mike. "And for all you Spud-lovers out there, my number ids 555-7217."

Trixie rolled her eyes and dragged her friend away before he said anything else. It was now time to introduce the next singer.

**Okay, since Brad died of a heart attack (I wish for real), all flames will be thrown at the Huntsboys!**

**HBs: OO HEY!**

**R&R, please!**


	8. At the Beginning

**Disc: I do not own "At the Beginning". It belongs to Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.**

Chapter 8: At the Beginning

"Cat and Kel, come on down!" Hannah called out into the microphone.

Kel and Cat smiled and headed to the front of the stage with mikes in each hand.

Jake tuned to Rose and took her hands.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

Rose smiled. "I'd love to."

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

_Mmmmmm._

As the last few notes of the song played, Cat put her arms around Kels' shoulders and kissed him. Jake did the same to Rose. There was some whistling in the audience along with the usual cheering.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Hannah remarked as Cat and Kel walked back to the platform. "Now, give a round of sound for…"

**Spud: waves hand excitedly Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!**

**Me: chuckles evilly and smiles**

**Spud: OO gulp**

**R&R, please! This is the last update until this Friday. I'm leaving for camp tomorrow. So…just read two chaps a day! **


	9. Get Off Offa That Thing

**Disc: I do not own the song "Get Up Offa That Thing. It is the property of James Brown.**

Chapter 9: Get Up Offa That Thing

"Spud!" Hannah announced into the microphone.

"WHOO!" Spud hollered. He jumped down from the platform, grabbed a microphone, and slid to the front and center of the stage. "Yeah! Good evening, New York! Are you ready to rock!"

"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Came the reply of the audience.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!_

_OH!_

_Say it now!_

_I'm back!_

_I'm back!_

_I'm back!_

_I'm back!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and dance 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and dance 'till you, sing it now!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and dance 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and try to release that pressure!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake it, say it now!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and try to release that pressure!_

_Get up off!_

_Ha!_

_Good God!_

_So good!_

_Ha!_

_Everybody ready!_

_Follow me!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake it, sing it now!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and try to release that pressure!_

_Get up offa that thing, (Ha!)_

_and twist 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake 'till you, sing it now!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and try to release that pressure!_

_Huh!_

_Get funky!_

_So good, Uh!_

_I'm first to stop, ha!_

_I've told them now, ha!_

_Uh!_

_Ha!_

_Ohio player! _

_Can you hit it one time, from the top!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and dance to try, you better!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and... Help me!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and dance 'till you feel better!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and try to release that pressure!_

_Huh!_

_I need it!_

_That's the wise old brother at the side start good!_

_C'mon Clive do it!_

_Do it!_

_Uh!_

_Ha!_

_Good God!_

_God Good!_

_Huh!_

_Feels good!_

_Feels good!_

_Do it to me!_

_Huh!_

_Good God!_

_I want you all in the jam_

_Gonna get you all in the jam!_

_Play that bad funk!_

_Show 'em how funky you are!_

_Play it JB's!_

_Play it now!_

_Hey!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and dance 'till you feel better!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and dance 'till you, help me out!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and dance 'till you feel better!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and try to release that pressure!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake 'till you feel better!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and try to release, say it now!_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and shake 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,_

_and try to release that pressure!_

_Get up and... call it!_

_I feel good!_

"Thank you, thank you very much." Spud shouted into the mike as the audience cheered. "And remember girls; call me at 555-7217. That's 555-7217. Thank you!"

Spud moonwalked back to the platform.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who will sing next? Stay tuned!**


	10. One Girl Revolution

**Disclaimer: "One Girl Revolution" belongs to Superchick.**

Chapter 10: One Girl Revolution

"Give it up for Rose!"

The crowd cheered as Rose smiled and walked to the center of the stage.

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the super chick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

CHORUS  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution x3

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

CHORUSAnd I'm a one girl revolution x3

CHORUS 2x  


Rose did a couple of back flips as the song ended. The crowd went wild! Rose could've sworn she heard someone shout "Call me!". She smiled and waved as she headed back to the platform.

"Kel, I would have to disagree with you." Jake was saying to Kel. "Rose is effeminately the best singer!"

"Hey!" Cat and Kel exclaimed in mock offense.

Everyone laughed and waited for Hannah to announce the next singer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember to R&R!**


	11. Get Real

**Thanks, guys!**

Chapter 11: Get Real

"Cat and Trixie, come on up here!" Hannah shouted into the microphone.

The two friends walked to the center of the stage.

_People say you've got to be fake to get to the top,  
To the top.  
And that we're never gonna have what it takes,  
So we might as well stop.  
But we're not.  
'Cuz I know, you know, I know  
That if we plan on maybe  
Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on._

Get Real!  
We want to really feel the feeling.  
Get Real!  
And we won't ever hit the ceiling.  
Get Real!  
Now we get to do the doing.  
So get on, get off, get over, and get out of our way.  
It's time to get real!

Everybody says that we dream bigger than we are.  
And we are.  
And we're too young to go where they've gone.  
And too hard.  
And I know, you know, I know, that there is no pretending.  
Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on.

Get Real!  
We want to really feel the feeling.  
Get Real!  
And we won't ever hit the ceiling.  
Get Real!  
Now we get to do the doing.  
So get on, get off, get over, and get out of our way.  
Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on.

What else can we do?  
If we ever want to prove,  
That the life we live  
It truly matters, truly matters, Truly!

Get Real!  
We want to really feel the feeling.  
Get Real!  
And we won't ever hit the ceiling.  
Get Real!  
Now we get to do the doing.  
So get on, get off, get over, and get out of our way.  
It's time to get real!

"Cat. You are such an amazing dancer and singer." Kel complimented his girlfriend as Cat and Trixie returned to the platform.

"Aw, thanks, Kel!" Cat replied. They kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Rose and Jake!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Breaking Free

**Disc: I do not own "Breaking Free". You pretty much get the pattern, right? Lol**

Chapter 12: Breaking Free

Jake and Rose walked to the center of the stage hand in hand.

_**Jake:** We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

**Rose:**If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

**Jake:** You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

**Rose:** Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

**Both:** But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe**Jake:** We're breakin' free  
**Rose:** We're soarin'  
**Jake:** Flyin'  
**Both:** There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
**Jake:** If we're trying  
**Both:** Yeah, we're breaking free  
**Jake:** Oh, we're breakin' free  
**Rose:** Ohhhh  
**Jake:** Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
**Rose:** Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
**Both:** Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see**Jake:** We're breakin' free  
**Rose:** We're soarin'  
**Jake:** Flyin'  
**Both:** There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
**Jake:** If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
**Rose:** Ohhhh runnin'  
**Jake:** Climbin'  
To get to that place  
**Both:** To be all that we can be  
**Jake:** Now's the time  
**Both:** So we're breaking free  
**Jake:** We're breaking free

_**Rose:** Ohhh , yeah_

**Jake:** More than hope  
More than faith  
**Rose:** This is true  
This is fate  
And together

**Both:** We see it comin'  
**Jake:** More than you  
More than me

**Rose:** Not a want, but a need  
**Both:** Both of us breakin' free

_**Rose**: Soarin'  
**Jake:** Flyin'  
**Both:** There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
**Jake:** Yeah we're breaking free  
**Rose:** Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
**Jake:** Ohhhh, climbin'  
**Both:** To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
**Jake:** Now's the time  
**Rose:** So we're breaking free  
**Jake:** Ohhh, we're breaking free  
**Rose:** Ohhhh_

**Both:** You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

The audience cheered when the two lovebirds were finished. Jake and Rose smiled and waved.

"All right!" Hannah said into the microphone. ""Don't go anywhere, Jake, because you're up next!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Everything I Do I Do it For You

**I'm really proud of this next chapter. I think this song is absolutely perfect for Rose and Jake. It shows how Jake feels about Rose. Special thanks to my older sister who played this song while she was in high school!**

**Disc: Everything I Do (I Do it For You) belongs to Bryan Adams.**

Chapter 13: Everything I Do (I Do it For You)

Jake walked to the front of the stage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Rose." He said.

Rose's heart filled with emotion as her boyfriend began to sing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Rose remembered all the times Jake helped her out. Their first date, first dance, how Jake saved her from that avalanche…

_Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more _

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

Rose practically ran to Jake. They kissed. For the first time in a long time, Rose felt safe and loved.

Too bad those days are limited.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All right, one last song chapter after this.

I also envisioned after Rose's dance with Brad, she and Jake danced to this song. And they remembered all they've been througfh together from the day they met.


	14. Shine

**Well, this is the laaaaaaaaast song chapter! Aren't you excited? XD I do not own "Shine". It belongs to Raven.**

Chapter 14: Shine

"Wow! That was so beautiful!" Hannah commented. "Now, last, but not least, give it up for Cat!"

Cat walked to the front of the stage.

_I know what I'm all about, nobody's gonna change me,  
I stand my ground and deal with negativity,  
I got my mind made up,  
I'm gonna do whatever makes me happy,  
One step at a time, I chose my own destiny._

There's no doubt, what it's all about  
My dreams are coming true,  
Won't stop can't stop,  
DO what I need to do,

Chorus:  
I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,  
I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine   
I will hold my head up high,  
I'm gonna make it through, through  
Because it's my time to shine shine, Shine shine.

I don't let things get to me,  
I wanna live stress free,  
No one, and nothing gonna get the best of me,  
Believe in myself no matter how hard things may seem,  
Keep climbing to the top,  
My dreams will be in reach, (Ohhh)

Bridge

Chorus

Bridge:  
I'll never lose sign of what I want in my life,  
I'll stay true to myself,  
No one can tell me, what the future holds,  
I'll stay strong no matter,  
I will survive, I'm gonna shine.

(c'mon, yeah, uh, Repeat)

Chorus

REWIND

Chorus

I can stand upon my own,  
No one can bring me down down,  
I know I'm gonna shine shine, shine shine

"Thank you, everybody!" Cat shouted.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the Huntsman went upstairs to check on Rose. The window was still open allowing Rose to sneak back in.The Huntsman spotted a magazine half buried under a pile of clothes. The group picture including Rose and Kel was showing. The evil hunter decided to investigate.

"_These lucky teens win backstage passes and a chance to sing at the Hannah Montana karaoke concert! The concert will be held at the Plaza Hotel on Friday, April 7th, 2006 at 7:00 pm."_

Without thinking, Huntsman yanked back the covers of Rose's bed. Seeing the towels and stuffed animals, he put two and two together. Huntsgirl and IronHand snuck out.

"HUNTSGIRL!" He fumed. "IRONHAND!"

He stormed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh-oh! Kel and Rose are in trouble! What'll happen? –shivers-**


	15. Concert Interruptus

**Guess what? I finally own something! It's the song title Average Girl! XD**

Chapter 15: Concert Interruptus

Back to the concert! Hannah walked to the center of the stage.

"All right!" Shouted Hannah. "That's all of our winners! Let's give them one last round of applause, shall we?"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the seven friends bowed and waved.

"Now, we have a special treat for you." Continued Hannah. "I'm going to sing my new song, 'Average Girl'!" The crowd cheered wildly.

Jake and his friends got into position behind Hannah as the song started. They clapped, stomped, and moved to the beat.

-----------

"Move it! Out of my way!"

The Huntsman was trying to get to the stage. A couple of security guards grabbed the Huntsman by the arms and held him back.

"Sir, I'm sorry, you can't go through-"

The Huntsman interrupted the security guard by smashing both their heads together. With a satisfied smirk, he headed backstage!

------------------

Everyone was having the time of their lives. Rose let out a horrified gasp as she caught a glimpse of the Huntsman being pulled back by more security guards.

"Kel! The Huntsman knows we're here!" Rose exclaimed to her friend.

Kel went wide-eyed in fear. "Crap! What do we do?"

Their friends noticed Kel and Rose looking frantic. The song ended as the five of them noticed the Huntsman.

"All right!" Shouted Hannah. "That's our show tonight! Are there any last requests?"

Thinking fast, Rose grabbed the mike from Hannah. "MOSH PIT!" She shouted.

The crowed screamed and raised their hands as Kel, Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Leah, and Cat jumped offstage into the crowd.

"Wow!" Shouted Hannah. "What a way to end a show!"

The Huntsman broke free of the security guards. He growled and jumped after the seven teens. Fortunately, no one caught him.

"Ooh…" Groaned the crowd sympathetically as the Huntsman hit the ground.

------------------------------------

"We made it!" Jake sighed with relief.

The seven of them were running through the lobby of the hotel. They stopped to catch their breaths.

"How'd he find out?" Kel wondered aloud.

Rose closed her eyes in frustration. "I don't know."

"Dudes!"

"What, Spud?"

"We totally forgot our signed Hannah Montana CDs!" Spud exclaimed.

"You know, somehow, those don't seem important right now." Leah put in.

Cat stared past Leah and gasped. "Uh, guys?"

The Huntsman was gaining on them!

"RUN!" Jake yelled. They sprinted to the door. Kel controlled a luggage cart on the Huntsman.

"Bam!" Kel muttered. He ran to catch up with his friends.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Trixie as everyone gathered on the sidewalk.

"We hail a cab, drop Rose and Kel off, and-"

"Head back for the after-party!" Spud interrupted Jake.

Trixie just stared at him. "Do you listen to yourself when you talk?"

"Actually, no."

They hailed a cab big enough for five of them. Trixie, Spud and Leah sat in the backseat. Jake and Kel sat in the two seats in the middle. Rose was on Jake's lap, and Cat was on Kel's lap.

"Central Park west, please." Kel told the driver.

"Guys, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Jake said to Kel and Rose.

Rose gave a weak smile. "Hey, you didn't do it alone."

"Man, don't beat yourself up about it." Added Kel. "It was worth it."

Jake was about to respond when there was a thump on the roof. Spud clutched Leah in fear.

"What was that?"

There was a light tapping sound on Jake's window. They turned towards the sound and screamed. The Huntsman was looking into the window! There was no escape. They were caught red-handed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-GASP!- OH NOOOOOOOOOOO! XD What'll happen? Stay tuned!**


	16. Tick, Tick, BOOM!

Chapter 16: Tick, Tick, BOOM!

"Oh, no! What do we do?" Cried Cat frantically.

The Huntsman got off the roof. Just as he was about to reach for the door, Rose slammed the door open and knocked the Huntsman over the roof of another car.

"Whoo!" Leah cheered. "You go, girl!"

Rose didn't respond. Instead, she unbuckled her seatbelt, jumped out of the cab, and sprinted down the street.

"Rose!" Jake jumped out and ran after Rose.

Kel was starting to sweat. "Uh, Cat, I'd better go too." He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Oh! Right!" Cat jumped out of the cab. Kel followed.

"…That was interesting." Spud commented after a few moments of silence.

--------------------

"Rose, wait yup!"

Jake and Rose ran into an alley.

"I knew u\it!" Rose blurted. "I knew the Huntsman would catch me!"

"Rose, chill!" Jake said as he dragoned up. "Look, I'll fly you back home. You can deny everything you did."

"You make everything seem so easy." Rose said smiling a little. She shrugged, and got on Jake's back.

--------------------

Cat and el landed on the roof of the Penthouse. Kel sighed.

"Cat, I'm sorry." Kel said. "Tonight was totally ruined."

Cat put her arms around Kel's waist. "Hey, it's okay. We had fun! Tonight just ended badly."

"You're right." Kel smiled and gave Cat a kiss. "Well, see you tomorrow. That is, if I'm not dead."

"See you."

Cat flew off and Kel controlled himself down to the front steps. He quickly opened the mailbox and took out the fairy in the jar.

-----------------------

Rose quietly climbed through her window.

"Thanks, Jake." She said. "Despite the Huntsman catching me, I've had the most wonderful-"

"HUNTSGIRL!"

Rose gasped and glanced at the door. Footsteps were approaching.

"Go, go!" Rose told Jake urgently.

Jake flew off as the Huntsman burst into the room.

"Master, I can explain!"

"Explain nothing!" The Huntsman bellowed. "You skipped Huntsclan duties for a silly concert! You and Iron will both be punished."

Rose gulped. "Yes, master."

"We will disscuss your punishment tomorrow."

The Huntsman left the room. He slammed the door so hard, the wall around the door cracked a little. Rose groaned and flopped on the bed.

_Whatever the punishment is,_ She thought. _It can't be worse than a Crakken. Can it?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Onnnnnnnnnnnne more chapter, guys! **


	17. Afterboom

**GASP! The last chapter! Sorry if it's so short, I just couldn't think of what else to put.**

Chapter 17: Afterboom

The next Monday at school; Jake, Trixie, Spud, Cat, and Leah were talking by Jake's locker. Neither of them had heard from Kel or Rose this weekend. Sure enbough, the two were walking towards them.

"Dudes! You're alive!" Spud hugged Kel and Rose.

"Heh, yeah." Kel muttered.

"Well, we've been punished." Rose sighed.

Jake winced. "What was the punishment?"

"House arrest and cleaning the whole weekend." Kel answerwed. "We cleaned the entire penthouse from top to bottom."

"And we're banned from the whole 'Magical Creature Annihilation Plan'." Added Rose.

Everyone groaned sympathetically. Kel and Rose were their only chance of knowing what the Huntsman's plan is.

"Great." Jake said. "Gramps is not gonna be too happy when he hears this."

They noded in agreeement and headed off to their classes.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." Rose whispered. "I failed you."

Jake hugged Rose comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay. You didn't totally fail. You tried. The only way you fail is if you don't try."

"Your Grandpa taught you that?" Rose guessed.

"Yes." Answered Jake. "We can find another way to get information, anyway."

"True."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's my story! Sequel to be posted this week!**


End file.
